Warmth
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: How to have fun and stay warm in the snow. Aerith/Demyx fluff crack pairing.


**Summary-** Having fun in the snow while trying to keep warm can be a challenge

.

 **Warmth**

"What in the world..." Demyx said aloud as he stepped out of a portal and into a large pile of snow.

Confusion was written all over his face as he was knee high in snow. He pushed himself out of the pile and onto a poorly shoveled street and looked around. The city was covered in a blanket of snow while a light shower of flakes floated down adding to it. Demyx stood dumbfounded. The last time he was here it had not been cold. He could not believe that it would snow so much.

He stomped down the street miserably, his legs cold from snow. He breathed, seeing his breath in front of him. He did not like snow. That is what he thought at this very moment. What was there to like about something obscenely cold and wet? Nothing, that is what he determined as he grumbled. He headed for his destination, a decrepit church. He whined to himself some more realizing it would be just as cold there.

However, the sound of laughter interrupted his thoughts. Not just any laughter, a familiar one. The blonde-haired man followed the laughter past the doors of the church toward the back of it where a broken fence surrounded a yard. His eyes saw trail of prints in the otherwise perfect snow. In the middle of the courtyard was a girl, bundled in a coat, scarf, mittens, and earmuffs playing with the snow.

Aerith laughed as she tilted her head up as snow gently blew across her. She threw a handful of snow into the air and the wind blew it away. Her smile grew as she continued her game.

Demyx jumped over the broken fence and walked across the snow. His weight made the snow crunch under his feet, alerting the girl that she was no longer alone.

"Oh!" Aerith cried out. "You scared me."

Demyx stood only a few feet away. Her cheeks were red and he was not sure if it was because of the cold or that fact that he caught her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Playing in the snow." she said shyly.

So she was embarrassed that he caught her. He grinned just before a breeze hit him, reminding him of how cold it was.

"How can you play in this stuff?" he asked. "It's wet, it's cold..."

"It's fun," she answered.

"You are one strange girl," he said. "I'm going inside to get out of this s-"

Suddenly, Demyx was pelted with a ball of snow. It had smacked him in his shoulder. He looked startled before he noticed Aerith packing another ball.

"Take it back!" Aerith said.

"Take what back?" Demyx asked, still in shock.

"For calling me strange!"

"You are str-"

She threw the snowball and this time it hit him in the leg. She quickly began to pack another one.

"Oh you are are going to regret that!" he shouted.

Demyx knelt down and with his bare hands began to pack snow. He looked up to see Aerith launching another snowball at him. He dodged it and then threw his own snowball. Aerith let out a cry before narrowly escaping it. Laughter soon filled the yard as the two began throwing snowballs at one another, sometimes hitting sometimes missing. Soon though, Aerith found herself gasping for air from all the running, just as Demyx was beginning to pack another ball.

"Please, I surrender," she said. "I don't think I can run anymore."

Demyx grinned. "You started it."

He launched the snowball at her and Aerith was smacked straight in the chest. She collapsed backwards onto the snow. Demyx gasped. Did he knock her out? Did he hurt her in someway? He sprinted toward her, worried but when he arrived at her side he found her moving her legs and arms through the snow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her bizarre movement.

"Help me up." she called, holding out her hand.

He took it and pulled her up. Aerith turned around and looked down at her imprint in the snow.

"Snow angel," she said pointing to it.

Demyx studied it before shaking his head. "You are strange."

"Demyx!" she whined.

"How can you just throw yourself into snow like that? It's so cold and now my hands are frozen."

Aerith sighed. "You should bundle up for this weather."

"Can we go somewhere warm?" he asked.

"You can." She said crouching down and packing snow. "I want to build a snowman."

Demyx looked confused. "A man made out of snow? Now I know you are strange. Why bother won't it melt?"

"Well of course but it's still fun to do. It reminds me of when I was a kid. My friends and I used to play in the snow all the time together."

Demyx frowned. He could not remember his childhood, if he even had one. A breeze hit Demyx, making his body feel colder. He wanted to go inside but instead he knelt down next to her and began helping her pack the snow. Aerith smiled.

Soon enough the two had built a snowman. They found pieces of twigs and rocks to be the eyes, mouth, nose and buttons for the snowman. The two admired their work.

"You know, it was a lot of fun." he remarked.

Aerith nodded. "It was."

Suddenly, Demyx dropped backwards onto the snow. Aerith gasped in shock, thinking something was wrong but then laughed. Demyx was now imitating her when she made her snow angel. He reached up his hand for her to help and she did. He looked down at his snow angel before brushing the snow off him.

"You're cold," Aerith said.

"Well it is cold out," he replied.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind smacked into the two, bringing large puffy flakes of snow at them. When it died, they looked around them to see the snow was falling once again. Aerith tilted her head up and opened her mouth.

"Are you eating snow?" he asked.

"Yes, I am!"

Demyx shrugged and joined her in the process. When they stopped the two looked at one another laughing. Both had flakes of snow covering them.

"If we stand still and let the snow fall on us we can be human snowmen," Aerith laughed.

Suddenly a large snow ball hit her in the back. Aerith looked over in Demyx an saw him holding another snowball a grin on his face.

"It's payback," he said before throwing another on at her.

Aerith dodged it and ran at him intending to hit him for real. Demyx reached down and quickly packed another snowball and threw it at her before running away. Aerith chased after him yelling at him only for Demyx to laugh at her. However, his laughter subsided when he lost his footing and began to wobble all over the place. At the same time Aerith caught up to him and grabbed hold of him. This caused Demyx to completely lose his balance and fall backwards. He grabbed onto Aerith in the process and thus brought her down right on top of him.

Demyx groaned as he opened his eyes to see Aerith on him, her face next to his. He poked her and she opened her eyes to look at him. Her cheeks tinged rosier than they had been before.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am, are you?" she replied.

Demyx nodded when suddenly his body involuntarily shivered. It was then Aerith realized how under dressed for the weather he really was.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You're so cold and you're staying out here with me."

"I-I'm having fun, so it's okay." he replied, but his body shivered again. His teeth began to chatter.

Aerith got up and Demyx was able to sit up. Aerith remained in his lap but was fiddling with her scarf. She removed it from around her neck and wrapped it around Demyx's neck. He looked down at the scarf and could feel the soft and warm material against him.

"I don't know if it helps any but you can wear that to stay warm." she said.

Demyx smiled. "It's great."

Aerith returned his smile

"But I know something that will keep me even warmer."

"What?"

Demyx took her hands and pulled her to him. His lips found hers and Aerith was in shock for a second or two before she found herself melting into him. When the broke, he placed his forehead to hers and grinned.

"Warm now?" she asked shyly.

"Very..." he said before kissing her again.

 **XXX**

Author Note- Another fluff piece for my favorite crack pairing. Despite it being the middle of summer, this cute idea came out. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
